


The Strong

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Series: The Strong and the Weak [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac had been dating Stiles for three months when he destroyed him on the anniversary of his father’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strong

Isaac hadn’t felt any anxiety rising. He hadn’t noticed himself getting more panicked or depressed. In all honesty, it had snuck up on him. It had been the day of and, looking at the calendar, he had remembered that his father died two years ago. Almost as soon as he remembered the demise of his father, he remembered all the things he had refused to acknowledge for years.

All those years ago, his newfound strength had made him feel safe - like he could forget. And, instead of coming to terms with these things, he buried them away. He refused to deal with the late night beatings, the time spent locked in the freezer, the funny games he and his father had played. 

When his thoughts would turn to these things in the past, he would just redirect them to something brighter. But, on that day, he couldn’t stop remembering and feeling wrong. Feeling ruined. He tried to push down the feeling, to repress as he had, but he no longer could. It was on instant replay, forever and ever, turning his mind into something base and angry.

Stiles by no means stood for everything good in his life, but, at certain times, he felt like a great accomplishment. Isaac had pursued what had seemed unpursuable - but thoroughly desired - and prevailed. Stiles had chosen him and that was amazing, even if Isaac had felt that he, personally, had no choice in the matter. He had wanted the other boy for not other reason than that Stiles was Stiles and therefore something beyond desirable. And he was quickly becoming something necessary.

The sex was good, and had been for the two and a half months they’d been having it. And Isaac liked just lying, naked, in bed with him afterwards. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t, but it was always _easy_. Stiles was _easy_.

But that night, as they were making out, one of Stiles’s hand tangled into Isaac’s hair and the other placed on his thigh, Isaac was distracted, thinking only of how bad his father had made him. How wrong he was now. 

Stiles pulled back and moved his hand to brushing the side of Isaac’s face. He looked concerned, now that Isaac was focusing on him, his eyes ever-wide under a furrowed brow, his mouth red and wet and open.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Isaac could have told him everything. He could have broken down and had Stiles hold him. They could have talked about it - or not, and just lay there.

Instead Isaac said, “It’s just been a long day.”

Stiles nodded. “I know what you mean. My Dad won’t get off my case about college. It’s driving me up the wall.” He looked at Isaac who sat, frozen and expressionless, and asked, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Isaac, an icy feeling coming over him, shook his head.

Stiles said nothing more but kissed just under his eye, then his cheek, then his jaw, and finally his throat. After mumbling out, “I’m sorry you had a bad day.” he brought his mouth to Isaac’s neck and licked a small stretch before latching onto him and sucking hard.

Once he did, the reaction was instant. Isaac turned on him, swiftly flipping him onto his back with Isaac above him. He nuzzled into the other boy’s throat before biting down.

Stiles let out a startled, little, “ _Oh,_ ” and held onto Isaac’s shoulders. He did not push him away. He had learned that, when your boyfriend was a werewolf, it would get a little rough from time to time, especially this close to the full moon.

But Isaac’s intention was to hurt. Stiles was good and he was decidedly bad. He would do what all bad things did to good. He would consume.

“Ow, okay, power down, dude.” Stiles said, laughing a little, nudging at his shoulders now. “That’s too - _Ow. Isaac._ ” And he squirmed under him, trying to pushing him back in vain.

Isaac tore at his shirt, ripping it off of him. He bit a trail down Stiles’s chest, stopping to bite and suck at one of his nipples, pinching the other between two fingers.

“Isaac, just hold on.” Stiles said, trying to wriggle out from where Isaac had him very firmly pinned. Getting louder, Stiles demanded him to stop.

Rearing up, Isaac hit him hard across the face.

Stiles yelled, a hand flying to his cheek. “What the fuck, dude?” He bucked his hips wildly, trying to throw Isaac off. “Stop it.”

“I don’t take orders from you,” was all he hissed before flipping his boyfriend onto his stomach, one arm held at a sharp angle behind his back. 

Isaac could hear him panting, his pulse racing, and he was squirming and bucking in a way under him that only created a pleasurable sense of friction. He could smell that he was close to crying, though it was probably more from anger than helplessness at this point. He simply held the other boy to him for a moment, letting all of that panic and fear run through his system. When Stiles became still under him, excluding some shaking, Isaac began to calmly speak.

“My father died two years ago today.”

“Oh my God, Isaac, I’m so _sorry_ , but I-” The stream of words were cut off by Isaac shoving up on Stiles’s arm.

“Stop talking.” he said, plainly. Stiles complied but his breath was heaving in his chest and panic was making him shiver worse than before. 

“And since then,” Isaac continued on, “I can’t seem to get all these thoughts out of my head. They just keep playing over and over and I can’t say it’s been good for me to have to think about these memories so much. I haven’t really been feeling myself today. So, in honor of the day, we’re going to play a game.”

“Oh, God, Isaac, _stop_.” Stiles pleaded. Isaac pushed up on his twisted arm once again.

“I can break your arm so easily so stop being such a stupid bitch and shut the fuck up.” It was said quickly, all a hiss in Stiles’s ear. When it seemed like Stiles fully comprehended, Isaac began to speak again.

“There are two roles in this game; the strong and the weak. I used to be weak but I’m not anymore. So, I have to be the strong. You, Stiles, are weak.” And, for the first time that night, Isaac deliberately rubbed his erection against Stiles’s clothed ass, eliciting a whine and a new frenzy of movement, trying to get away. It was pitiful and Isaac had to laugh at the attempt.

“See?” he said, “ _Weak_.” and thrust his hips forward again. Stiles did nothing this time. “I’m Daddy and you’re Slut, okay? That's how the game goes. If Slut is good, things go well for him. If he’s bad...” Isaac reached around with his other hand to start undoing Stiles’s jeans. “Well, let’s just say things don’t go as smoothly.” He tugged his boyfriend’s pants down, around his thighs. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do. I’m going to let your arm go. You are going to put your hands on the bed and keep them there the entire time unless I say otherwise. I don’t think I need to remind you that you can’t get away. I’m faster and stronger and if you try to make a break for it, I will easily stop you, and this will take longer and hurt more. Do you understand?”

Stiles said nothing, just shook beneath him. Isaac twisted his arm again.

“ _Do you understand?_ ” he repeated.

“ _Yes_.” Stiles grit out.

“Good.” Isaac released his arm and Stiles gingerly set his hands on the bed. “Very good, Slut. You’re going to get through this just fine.”

“Isaac, please-” Stiles began. Isaac reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Stiles’s hair, pulling his head back.

“ _Daddy_ , please.” He corrected.

“ _Daddy_ , stop-” Stiles begged.

Isaac let him fall back onto the bed. “Good, you know your lines already.”

“Listen to me. You need to think about this.” Stiles rushed out. “If you do this, you’ll have to deal with Derek and Scott and everyone else and, if you’re lucky, they’ll just kick you out of the pack. I won’t ever be able to forget this, Isa- _Daddy_.”

“So, I just stop and everything goes back to normal?” Isaac asked, amused, stroking down Stiles’s back, absently. “We forget this ever happened?” 

“ _No_ , but we talk. We’re pack. Pack is family. Family doesn’t do this.” The words must have tumbled from his mouth, he must have known he had misspoken, because he tensed even more and quickly amended, “Good family. And pack is good family. We keep each other safe.”

“I’m getting bored of your talking, Slut.”

“Isaac, _please_.”

Isaac stuck his hand into Stiles’s underwear and grabbed onto his cock, tightly squeezing it in one hand. “Don’t make me tell you twice, you stupid whore.”

“ _Daddy_.” Stiles cried out. “ _Stop it. Let me go._ ”

“Do you want to scream?” Isaac offered, releasing him but sliding his boxers down to his thighs. “I’m sure if you do it loud enough, one of your beloved pack will come. Derek. Scott. Although, Jackson probably won’t. Of course, they’d see you for the bitch you are, isn’t that right, Slut? And you have too much pride for that, don’t you?” 

He had poured some lube onto his hand and was now working Stiles’s cock up. The other boy squirmed underneath him, moaning and whining, making the most delicious pained noises he had ever heard. He briefly wondered if he had ever sounded so good. 

“Knew you wouldn’t scream, whore. Too much of a Slut to want to miss anything, no matter how hard you protest.”

“Daddy, just think about this.” Stiles voice was strained, he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “Pack doesn’t hurt each other like this. We can get you help for whatever’s wrong. You’re not like this. You’re better than what’s happened to you.” but as he said this, Isaac had been slicking up the fingers of his other hand and lightly splaying them around his boyfriend’s hole.

Isaac assured him that he wasn't before thrusting two fingers in. Stiles hissed at the intrusion and buried his face in his arms on the bed. Isaac moved his hand from Stiles’s now-erect penis to his back, petting him lightly, shushing him.

“Now, Slut, that can’t hurt a loose whore like you. I’m being so gentle. Stop that now.”

Stiles did not stop, so Isaac probed around more until he found the other boy’s prostate and pressing over it. His whole body jerked and he keened, his hips canting back to Isaac’s fingers. 

“See, bitch. See how good Daddy is to you? Don’t cry so much. Not all Daddys are as good as me.” Isaac cooed at him and added a third finger, letting it stretch and scissor with the other two.

“Does that burn a little more, baby? Can you feel yourself getting wider, ready for Daddy’s cock?” Stiles body was tense and shook as he tried to suppress his sobs. Isaac couldn’t see his face but could smell that he was crying and he could hear the almost silent, little snuffles of his breath.

“Slut,” he said, pushing his pinkie finger in slowly, listening to the panicked hitch of Stiles’s breathing. “You’re not going to tell anyone, are you? You’re too good to ruin my life like that, aren’t you? You like me too much.”

“You are so wrong.” Stiles bit out. Isaac huffed out a laugh and curled his four fingers inside of him, making him whine.

“That’s no way to talk to someone stronger than you. You should be grateful I’m being so easy with you, seeing what a disobedient little brat you are.” Isaac pulled out his fingers and, after pulling down his own jeans and underwear, quickly coated his erection with lube.

He nudged the head of his cock into Stiles, before changing his mind and sitting back for a moment.

“Slut, kneel up. Take your hands off the bed.” Stiles followed orders quickly, bringing himself to his knees. Isaac repositioned himself, his front flush against Stiles’s back, kneeling behind him. He allowed himself to play with his boyfriend’s cock again, jacking him off slowly, his other hand guiding himself into Stiles’s entrance. 

He thrust all in with one swift, hard motion, making Stiles cry out a hollow, shaking sound. One of his hands tangled into Stiles’s hair, pulling his head back, while the other wrapped around the other boy’s wrists, keeping his arms pulled taut behind him. Stiles’s body was a straight line of tension, unable to do anything but take. Isaac was able to slam his hips up into the other boy easily.

With his head pulled back and his arms behind him, Stiles was no longer able to muffle any sounds he might make. Isaac heard every shuttering breath, every cut off plea, every sob and hitch and moan. Stiles was always vocal in bed and he didn’t disappoint tonight. And, with a few more ramming thrusts of Isaac’s hips, Stiles keened and came, shooting out straight in front of them.

Isaac smiled. “ _Flithy. Little. Thing._ ” And he punctuated each word with a particularly hard slam of his hips. “Only a slut like you could get off on something like this. Dirty cumslut.”

“Daddy-” Stiles had started but was cut off by a groan as he felt something at the base of Isaac’s cock swelling, ready to fill him up even more. “Oh, _no_ ,” he sobbed out. “No, no, no, no, no, _stop it_.”

Isaac laughed. “Can’t really stop it now.”

“Daddy, please, I’m sorry. Just take it out before - I _can’t_ \- It’s too -” but Isaac’s knot was forming, pushing him more and more open, and Stiles broke off into a fractured, breathless sob.

“Come on, Slut. You were doing so good. You’ve always liked it before.” Isaac’s knot was now fully swelled, stretching Stiles impossibly wide, hooking them together. Isaac rocked his hips into Stiles shallowly a few more times before beginning to come. Isaac kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder blade as the other boy cried quietly. “Now, _shh_ , it wasn’t so bad. You came. Some part of you must have liked it.”

“ _No_.” Stiles protested, his voice thick and wet.

“Hush.” Releasing his arms, Isaac pet down his side. “Sluts make terrible liars.” He shot more come inside of him and let go of his hair, allowing the boy to collapse forward. Isaac rolled his hips a little bit, making Stiles moan and then followed him down, covering the other boy’s body with his own. 

They were mostly silent from there on out. Stiles made a few more hushed sounds of distress, but did not try to speak. They spent a long time like that before Isaac’s knot began to go down. 

As it did, Isaac asked. “So, what are you going to do?”

Stiles just shook his head. “I don’t know. _I don’t know._ ”

“Gonna have Derek kill me?”

And for some reason, the question released a pent up sob and Stiles began to fully weep under him. Isaac just shushed him again and let him rest for the moment. 

Isaac knew that he had infected Stiles. He had touched the good part of him and made it bad and wrong like his own. But Stiles was not as evil as Isaac was yet. And, if not stopped, Isaac figured he would probably spend the rest of the night trying to get him there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just graduated - hurray! some of my stress is gone and soon I won't be posting so much porn - and I just had graduation dinner and drank a bit too much so that's probably why I have enough confidence to post this. So, uh, be gentle with comments if you can. Thanks. I hope this is okay. And I hope you're having a really nice day. I am so happy you people exist. You guys are great.


End file.
